Crash Bandicoot 2: NTranced Remastered The Novel
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: The story of N-Tranced- remastered and with a twist! I'm uploading Chapters 3-5 today!
1. The Story Begins

Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Remastered- The Novelization  
  
Author's Note: My first novelization of a game! But, it has a twist that should add more flavor to the story. This story borrows elements from Hamtaro, Sailor Moon, and Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. I won't change the story too much as to tick fans off. But, I'll add some cool stuff to spice the story up some! Believe you me, when you read this, you won't be disappointed. Oh, two more things: 1) It'll say romance/action/adventure but it's going to be a bit of everything, and 2) if any pairings take place, it'll be Kana/Nick (my OC). Ok, with that said, let's get started! Takes place in Nick's point of view.  
  
Chapter 1: The Story Begins  
  
Somewhere deep in the vast reaches of hyperspace, an evil plot is being mastered.  
  
Uka Uka: That incompetent Neo Cortex! He cannot do anything right! His last scheme to shrink the Earth failed miserably! You have been a great asset to the cause of evil over the years, N. Tropy. N. Tropy: Thank you, my lord. Uka Uka: That is why I trust you with aiding me in the task of universal domination. N. Tropy: Great Uka Uka, I am honored! And I have the perfect scheme. Since those wretched heroes keep thwarting us, the solution is to get them on our side. And I know just the fellow for the job. Uka Uka: A new recruit? N. Tropy: Indeed. Meet my secret weapon. N. Trance: I am N. Trance, master of hypnotism!  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
I had decided to visit my sister Kana, since she lived right next door. Other times, she would usually come to my house. As I closed the door, I saw a purple and blue vortex open in the sky. 'Weird,' I thought as I walked down the short pathway to Kana's house. Then, I knocked twice on her door, and that is where our story begins. I waited a few seconds. Then, I heard someone running, as if they were in a panic. I had to jump to the side a bit when Kana busted through the doorway, nearly out of breath. "What's wrong, Kana? It looks like you just ran a mile or something," I explained. She took my hand and led me into the house. When we stopped, she started speaking. "Oh, Nick! Thank the goddesses you're here! We've got trouble! Laura and Amy have been kidnapped!" I looked stunned. "But, I may know how to find them! Follow me!" She took my hand again and led me to her garage, where she had been building a trans-dimensional gateway. She had been building it for 6 months now. Kana, not even 12 yet, was a master of dimensional physics, but I still don't know why. "I found a way to power the machine. There are special types of crystals and gems around the world. I've only got one, but that should be enough to open the portal." She pulled a crystal out of her backpack. It was a long one, about ¾ the length of Kana's arm, brilliantly cut, and glowing a bright magenta. She walked over to the gate and placed the crystal in a diamond-shaped slot on the control panel. She then started typing furiously on the keyboard, and a few seconds later, an explosion of bright blue/white energy occurred in the large circular gate next to the command module.  
  
I was amazed at the diversity of the machine Kana had built. She continued speaking. "To open the portals to the other places where I've pinpointed the crystals and gems, we need to find more crystals." "Wow, Kana, this machine is awesome!" She blushed furiously. "I think we should get started. Laura and Amy need us!" With that, she took my hand, and together, we entered the gigantic portal. While in it, I was awed- we were walking through a circular tube of energy with a view of some kind of island with more portals like the one Kana built, only much smaller. The view was fuzzy at first, but as we neared the exit, the view became clearer, until we exited the portal, which closed on us. "Oh, man! We're trapped!" I exclaimed. "Hey, it's ok. We'll be able to get back, but it may take a while. According to my calculations, to open the portal back home, we're going to need to find 21 Power Crystals." "Well, like you said, we'd better get going! The others need us!" I said as we walked over to a portal labeled "Prints Of Persia". I then noticed a button under me. I stepped on it, and it activated, turning on the portal. Before we entered it, though, I noticed 5 other portals, only 1 of which was open. "Some of these areas are already open. We'll need to collect more power crystals to open up the other areas." "Oh, I see. Wait, there's 2 more treasures!" "Gems and gem shards. I'm not sure what the shards are for, but to open certain areas, we'll need to collect a certain amount of gems." "Good idea, Kana. Let's do this!" With that, Kana took my hand again, and together, we jumped into the first portal, ready to start our new adventure. Little did we know, there was a lot more at stake than we thought.  
  
Isn't this great? Ok, after each chapter in this story will be a detailed preview of the next chapter.  
  
Next Time- *Chapter 2: Arabian Tales*  
  
Me and Kana start our adventure in the level "Prints Of Persia", taking us back to the Arabian Nights time period, where we look for treasure, discover a new type of energy, and begin to find out who kidnapped Amy and Laura. Our newest enemy may be our toughest one yet.  
  
Ok, I'm signing off for now. If you want to contact me, leave a review or email me at toonami1@wi.rr.com when I'm on the computer. Ok, see ya!- SuperSaiyanZelda4321 (toonami1@wi.rr.com) 


	2. Arabian Tales

Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Remastered- The Novelization Chapter 2: Arabian Tales  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I had this chapter saved to a disk, but DAD lost it. Before the end of this chapter, I'll give you guys and gals profiles on the characters of this story. Ok, here we go!  
  
We emerged from the portal in a flash of blue and white energy. When I opened my eyes, I was amazed- we had gone back in time to the Arabian Nights! "Wow, I've read about this time, but I never expected it to be so.well, diverse!" I said. Kana was staring forward, shocked expression on her face. And she had good reason to- a platform spewing some sort of blue energy was just ahead. "Nick, what's that blue stuff?" Kana asked me. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out," I said as I walked into the blue energy. When I touched it, some kind of power surged through me. I landed, and ran back to Kana- only thing was, I went twice as fast as usual. "Whoa! Did you see that, Kana?" I asked. "Eco," she said. "What?" I replied. "Eco. It's a special type of energy. There are 4 kinds of Eco: Green Eco represents life energy, Blue Eco, the stuff you're charged with, represents motion energy, Red Eco represents power energy, and Yellow Eco represents projectile energy." "Wow. How did you know that?" "I did a little research. There were these ancient people called the Precursors who first discovered the power of Eco, but vanished many years later. No one, not even me, knows what happened to them." "So, if I charge up with the blue stuff, I can run faster?" "Exactly. And I'm guessing that Eco will be very useful during our adventure." "Neat. Hey, we'd best not stall too long. We've still got crystals to find." I walked forward and stepped on a button. A bridge appeared over a long pit. But, then, 5 seconds later, the bridge collapsed. "There's no way we're going to be able to cross that bridge in 5 seconds," I said. "Maybe, if we use the Blue Eco, we may make it!" Kana explained. "Great idea, Kana!" I replied. With that, we ran into the blue energy and charged up again. I stepped on the button again; the bridge reappeared. "Now!" I yelled as we ran across the bridge. The bridge collapsed again once we were on the other side.  
  
"Man, that was too close," I noted. I then noticed that we were still glowing blue. "I wonder why the Eco's effects haven't worn off yet." "Those are Eco vents. A vent is more concentrated, so it'll give you a full charge of the Eco coming from the vent. It's going to be a wild ride from here, Nick," Kana said to me. "Let's move on. We need to find that first power crystal!" I said. She nodded, and we headed on. After a few more minutes of defeating enemies, utilizing the newly-discovered Eco energy, breaking crates, and doing some sight-seeing, we eventually came across a platform with a question mark on it. "A bonus level," I said to Kana. I knew what this platform lead to, because I had gone to many on my last adventure. Dr. Cortex had shrunk Earth to the size of a grapefruit, and me and Amy had to find 20 power Crystals to stop Cortex's plan. We eventually did, and we destroyed Cortex's Planetary Minimizer, sending Cortex and his minions flying off into space. We hopped onto the bonus platform, and we disappeared in a whirl of golden stars.  
  
*Later...*  
  
We rematerialized on the platform in another whirl of gold stars, trying to catch our breath. "Nick...were all the bonus levels on your last adventure this difficult?" Kana asked me. "Not all of the, but I'm thinking that whoever kidnapped Amy and Laura must have known we were coming-" Then, something popped up in my head. "N. Tropy. I knew he was behind this!" I exclaimed. "Let's dwell on that later. We're almost done here," Kana reminded me. With that, we moved on, and eventually found our first Power Crystal. It was just like Kana's only a little bit longer. "Well, that was easy," I noted as Kana pocketed the crystal. We eventually reached the end, which was a portal just like the ones on the Nav-Map. I saw a silver spinning Gem. "We broke every crate in this level, right, Nick?" Kana asked me. "Say, how many boxes are on this level?" I replied. "Um...about 49." "We broke 49, right?" "Yeah." "So, we got them all," I said as I grabbed the gem. I took Kana's hand, and smiling at each other, we jumped into the portal, re-appearing back on the Nav-Map. I placed the Gem in its slot on the portal, and then I remembered- "We forgot the Gem Shard!" I exclaimed. "No, we didn't, Nick," Kana said to me as she pulled out what looked like half of a Gem, but it was green, from her pocket. She placed it in its slot as well. When she placed the Power Crystal in its slot, all three treasures glowed with a mysterious light. Then, I heard a deep voice speaking. It said, "You, the boy and girl. The two heroes of this world. You are progressing very well. But, beware of the master of hypnotism who comes from the 5th dimension. Restore peace to our world!" Then, the voice faded away and the glow died down. A few seconds of silence, then Kana said, "What was that?" "No idea. But, I bet this hypnotist from the 5th dimension kidnapped Amy and Laura." "Could be-" Then, the treasures glowed again, and a beam of yellow light shot from the Crystal at the portal a few yards behind us, turning it on. "The Crystal's power opened up a new area for us to explore. There should be another Power Crystal there," Kana explained. We walked to the portal. I read the display. The level's name was "Lagoony Tunes". There were 2 treasures- a gem and another Power Crystal. "Well, you ready, Kana?" "Yeah, let's do it." At that, we dived into the newly-opened portal.  
  
Cool, huh? Ok, here are the profiles.  
  
Kana Age: 11 Profile: Nick's young sister, and a master at dimensional physics, Kana created the warp portal that led our heroes to the alternate dimension. Kana is very sweet and caring, and hardly ever loses it. Mess with any of her friends, though, and you will see her rough side.  
  
Nick Age: 14 Profile: The world's champion since saving the world from life at the size of a grapefruit and defeating Cortex and his minions, Nick just wanted to hang out with his sister Kana, his friend Amy, and Kana's friend Laura, but he soon discovered that evil and darkness don't know the meaning of "day off".  
  
Amy Age: 13 Profile: A very smart girl, especially for her age, for the 6 months she worked on it, Amy helped Kana build her interdimensional gateway. Because she's so smart, Amy doesn't have many friends, until she met Nick 3 years ago. The rest is history.  
  
Laura Age: 12 Profile: Kana's friend, Laura loves to read and play games, especially volleyball. She also really loves hamsters. She seems to have something for Kana, but if that's true or not remains to be seen...  
  
Ok, here's the preview of the next chapter.  
  
Next Time- *Chapter 3: Wave Ridin'*  
  
Me and Kana arrive in the level "Lagoony Tunes", and use a special surfboard to cross the ocean, looking for the Power Crystal. But we soon find out that the Crystal is being guarded by a vicious mechanical shark. Creepy, huh?  
  
Ok, I'm signing off. See ya!- SuperSaiyanZelda4321 (toonami1@wi.rr.com) 


	3. Wave Ridin'

Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced- The Novelization Chapter 3: Wave Ridin'  
  
Author's Note: So sorry for the again long wait. My computer crashed, and it took a while to get back on. Ok, here we go!  
  
We had just came out of the level, "Prints of Persia", and had entered the level "Lagoony Tunes" in hopes of finding our 3rd Power Crystal. When we came out of the warp portal, I looked around- we had landed on an island. "Good thing I brought my crystal tracker," Kana said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a radar-like object. She clicked it twice, and said, "The Power Crystal's somewhere out on the water." "That's no good, Kana, how are we going to get to." I then caught sight of a boat with a waveboard attached to the back. "Oh, I get it!" I finished. "Ok, Nick. I've done a scan of the waters, and there's going to be quite a few dangers, Nick, so stay on your toes, ok?" "Got it, Kana."  
  
It felt like I was actually gliding over the water as I manuevered from side to side, busting crates, spinning enemies out of my way, and collecting as much as we could find. "Man, this is fun!" I exclaimed. "No doubt about." Kana started, but then she turned around, looking for something. When she found it, she stared behind me, literally stunned. "What?" I asked, and then I turned around, and saw a giant mechanical shark with razor-sharp teeth closing in on us. Nothing more needed to be said. "Step on it, Kana!" I exclaimed. She did, and we sped away from the mechanical shark at twice our original speed. It was a good thing I had gone surfing with my mom and dad during our stay in Hawaii last year, because I kept on busting crates, spinning enemies, and collecting stuff as best as I could, even though we were going twice as fast. I looked behind me, and I didn't see the shark anymore. "Kana, I think we've lost him," I said. Kana didn't say anything. Everything was still for a moment. Then, out of nowhere, the shark lunged at us, mouth open, razor teeth preparing to tear us to shreds. I whipped around, and in a split second, I had thrust my hand forward and fired an energy blast from my hand, striking the mechashark in the head, sending it toppling back into the water. "Nice move, Nick!" Kana said to me. "Heh, now you know why they called me the Wave Master," I replied. We continued on, until about halfway to the crystal, I saw the shark resurface, the hole in its head from my energy burst still visible. "Man, doesn't that thing ever give up?!" I exclaimed as I fired another blast. It hit him square in the head, but he still kept coming. "He's almost on us, Nick!" Kana exclaimed, her voice full of worry. I thought for a moment, and then said, "Ok! This ends now!" With that, two pink-and-white energy balls surged to life in my open hands. Kana looked at me, a little confused, until. "Oh, I get it," she said softly. I aimed the glowing energy balls at the shark, and then said, "Noir Laser Cannon!" And with that said, two large pink energy blasts fired from my palms, striking the shark and tearing right through it, blowing it to pieces. "We've got a problem, Nick. There's two more, and they're right in front of us!" Kana exclaimed. I turned around, and I saw two more sharks, but these were different- they had a swirl symbol on their heads. "Weird. Oh, well, might as well finish this. Noir Laser Cannon!" I whipped around again, and fired the Noir Laser Cannon at the two sharks, each beam tearing right through the center of each shark, taking them both out. Then, a 4th shark jumped from the water and lunged at Kana. "Oh, no you don't, sharky! Noir Laser Cannon!" And, I shot a final beam at the last shark, once again tearing right through it. Right after the shark toppled back into the water (or at least what was left of the mechanical menace), I saw the Power Crystal appear a few feet ahead of us. I grabbed it, and we charged lickety-split to the island ahead. When we got there, Kana brushed herself off, and said, "Nick, I just don't know how to thank you enough. That was a great performance out there. I owe you one." She hugged me after she finished speaking. Once that was over, the warp portal appeared. We jumped into it, and upon reentering the Nav-Map, we heard that same spooky voice. It said, "Congratulations. You have once again succeeded. Be wary, as it will only get harder from here." And then it faded.  
  
"Who is that thing?" Kana asked me. "No idea. But, he may have something to do with who created these portals here. Also, this could be a clue as to who this N. Trance guy is," I replied. We placed the Crystal and the Clear Gem in their respective slots on the portal, and then, just a few yards to the southwest, another portal turned on. It was called, "Globe Trottin". "Well, after you, Nick," Kana said sweetly. I smiled at her, and then we jumped into the portal. ************************************************************* Like it? Here's the preview now.  
  
Chapter 4: Rockin' and Rollin'  
  
Me and Kana take to the Mayan Ruins, traveling in a giant hamster-ball. But, it seems that N. Trance has forseen our arrival, and has placed traps all around the ruins. This one's not going to be easy.  
  
Ciao!- SuperSaiyanZelda4321 (toonami1@wi.rr.com) 


	4. Rockin' and Rollin'

Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Remastered- The Novelization Chapter 4: Rockin' and Rollin'  
  
Author's Note: This is the 4th chapter of my novelization of.well, you get the idea.  
  
We had just finished "Lagoony Tunes", and man, was it tough for an early area! We had to escape from a swarm of deadly mechanical sharks (and they meant business!) but, thankfully, my Noir Laser Cannon Attack took good care of them. Now, we had entered "Globe Trottin", which seemed to be placed in the ruins of an ancient Mayan temple. It's a good thing Kana had her crystal tracker to help us out. "Whoa," Kana said. "What?" I replied. She showed me the radar. I looked at the screen, which was displaying a map of the area. "The crystal isn't until the very end of this area." "Wait, I've got an idea." "What is it?" I walked over to what looked like two giant hamster balls and said, "We can use these for fast transport." "Good idea. But, they don't look very controllable." I stared at Kana for a few seconds, and then she said, "But, it's the best plan we've got, so full steam ahead, I say." With that, we got inside the balls and started rolling, busting crates along the way, until we came to a strange sign on a wall that had a picture of some strange structure. "What is that?" I asked Kana. "It looks like a Precursor Oracle," Kana replied. "A Precursor what?" "Ok, listen to this. Long ago, just a few years before the Precursors disappeared, they built things called Precursor Oracles to watch over the land while the Precursors slept, to protect them from any evil that might come their way. They must have survived after the Precursors vanished, so they've been watching over the land in this parallel universe." "Wow.so, you know that deep, spooky voice we heard twice already?" "Yeah?" "I'll bet that was an Oracle!" "It's a high possibility. Maybe we should-" But, before Kana could finish, rocks and boulders started raining down from above us. As we swiveled and swirled around the giant rocks, I caught a glimpse of some- well, I don't know how to really describe it- some mutated guy with one regular eye, one bulging, electric blue eye, a robotic body, a swirl on its chest, and a hand with a clock whip. I thought for a moment, and then I realized it- he was N. Trance. The "thing" who had started all of this madness.  
  
"So, that's N. Trance," I said. Kana looked surprised. "Well, Mr. Trance, it's time to say goodnight!" I brought my hands up, aiming at the 5th dimensional freak, charging my energy into two pink balls of energy. "Say goodnight! Noir Laser Cannon!!!" With that, I once again fired my Noir Laser Cannon at N. Trance, but for some reason, the blasts just bounced off him. "That's odd. Why didn't my Noir Laser Cannon work?" Kana looked around by N. Trance, and then spotted an opportunity- a pile of boulders above him was loosening. "Hey, Nick?" "Yeah?" "Aim your laser cannon at those rocks. Right above that thing." "Got it. Thanks, Kana. Noir Laser Cannon!!" With that, I fired the laser cannon at the pile of rocks above N. Trance, causing them all to shake and fall down towards the freak. Just as we had thought, they hit dead on, burying N. Trance under a pile of rubble. I smiled triumphantly, but the problem wasn't finished yet- N. Trance broke free of the rock pile, hovering in the air, getting ready to charge at us- just as I had planned. "Stand back, Kana. This one could get messy. Super Noir Laser Cannon!" With that said, I shot a more powerful laser cannon right at N. Trance. He batted the first beam away, but the second was too quick, as it hit the swirl that was placed dead center on his chest, and tore clean through him. "All right!" Kana exclaimed. "Score one for the Sailor Scouts!" I exclaimed in victory. But, then- N. Trance got up. He then said, "You may have beaten me once, but I assure you, I'll be back!" And he disappeared.  
  
Me and Kana just stood there for a few seconds, until- "Wow, Nick, I didn't know you could do that!" "It's just a manner of skill, power, and a lot of good aiming skills." Then, a bright light surrounded us, and when it cleared, we were at the exit portal, and just like Kana had said earlier, the Power Crystal was right here. I collected it, along with the Clear Gem, and then, I heard the Oracle speak. "Good job, kids. You are maturing into young warriors already. Even now, a dark power is converging on our world, and only the last power of the Precursors can save it. Bring me 25 Precursor Jewels from your enemies, and I will teach you a new power to help in your quest." And with that, the voice faded. "Well, we've got the Crystal, so let's get out of here." "Good idea, Nick." Once that was said, we jumped into the portal, reemerging on the Nav-Map. We placed the Crystal and Gem in their proper slots, and once again, they hovered in the air and shot a beam to another closed portal, activating it. But this time, another beam shot forth and hit the last closed portal, activating it as well. We walked to the portal the treasures had activated first. It was called "Pharaoh's Funhouse". "It looks like we're going back to Egyptian times! Haven't you been studying that in school, Kana?" I asked. "Yeah, I did say I wanted to see it first-hand, so let's go!" she replied, and, taking my hand, we dived into the portal. ************************************************************* Nice, huh? N. Trance makes his full-fledged debut in this chapter. Hey, if anyone wants to have their own original character make a guest appearance in a later chapter, just leave a review telling what your character's name is, what he/she likes, all that crud, and if I get one that's good enough, I'll put it into the story! Ok, so with that said, here's the preview of the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: Cairo's Carnival  
  
Nick and Kana go back to Egyptian times to solve the mystery of the pharaohs and hopefully find their 4th of the 21 Power Crystals. But with mummies in spiked coffins, slamming walls, falling doors, oil-slicked floors, Nitro Crates, and pitfalls aplenty swarming all around this Egyptian temple, it's not gonna be pretty.  
  
Ciao for now!- Super SaiyanZelda4321 (toonami1@wi.rr.com) 


	5. Cairo's Carnival

Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Remastered- The Novelization Chapter 5: Cairo's Carnival  
  
Author's Note: In this one, Nick and Kana go back to Egyptian times in order to solve the mystery of the pharaohs and hopefully find their 4th of 21 Power Crystals needed to get back home. But, this temple is swarming with dangers. Can they beat it? Not even I know yet! Read on and find out!  
  
We had just finished "Globe Trottin", in which we rolled around in a giant hamster ball to find the Crystal, and we finally met with N. Trance, whom I defeated easily with my Noir Laser Cannon. Now, we had entered "Pharaoh's Funhouse", which was back to the Egyptian time period to find another Power Crystal. When we landed, we saw 5 cool gems float down to the ground. "What are those?" Kana asked me. "I'll bet those are the Precursor Gems the oracle wants us to give to him!" I replied, collecting the gems. We moved on, taking out crates and enemies, collecting some more Precursor Gems along the way, until we came to the temple's entrance, which was sealed off. "Aw, man!" I exclaimed, that is, until I looked down, and saw a puzzle. It was a colored set of squares, with the same squares arranged in a different pattern on the wall. "Aw, man, I hate puzzles! How are we going to get in now?" Kana said, her voice still worried. "Hmmm. looks pretty simple to me," I said. "It is?" she replied. "Yeah, it is," I said as I stepped on all four corner tiles, and just like I had thought, the pattern here matched the one on the door. I touched the door's pattern, and it opened. "All right, Nick!" Kana exclaimed. "Back in 5th grade, they didn't call me the Puzzle Master for nothing." With that, we ventured on, deep into the heart of the temple.  
  
As we ventured on, we came across another puzzle. There were mummies in spiked coffins spinning in a circle around the exit. I looked from the mummies, then to Kana, and then, my eye caught an inscription on the wall in ancient hieroglyphics. "It's a good thing I took hieroglyphics class last year. It reads, 'To unlock the exit, find the mummy that is real. Only one is true, that is the deal. If you guess right, the way will be opened. If you guess wrong, well.you were warned.' " "Clever, very clever," I said. We thought for a moment, until it hit me which one was real. I charged, and fired my Noir Laser Cannon at the one on the north-northwest side of the exit. As I had expected, the laser blasts blew the mummy away, making all the others disappear and the exit open. "Whoa, Nick, where did you get all this skill?" "I'm really good at telling illusions from real ones." With that, we jumped into the hole in the floor, and we braced for the impact. But, there wasn't. We looked down, and saw that we had landed on some kind of magical floor. "Wow," Kana said. "Another puzzle, I'll bet," I replied, looking down at the magical barrier underneath our feet. I then saw the next door, and it, too, was covered with the magical barrier. I tried firing my Noir Laser Cannon, but it just didn't work, that is, until I fired it again. One hit brought the magic barrier down, opening the way.  
  
In the next room was our final puzzle: we had to navigate our way between a whole room slamming gates full of spikes, falling doors, spiked-coffin mummies, and Nitro Crates, which would explode at the slightest touch. "Oh, crud," Kana said. "It's not that tough, Kana. We just have to time it right to get past them. Ok, I'm good at timing, so we'll start running on my mark. Ok?" "Got it," Kana said, taking my hand and tensing up. "Ready, set, GO!" And with that, we charged, dodging many obstacles, very seldom having to use my Noir Laser Cannon to blow obstacles away, until the last falling door. Kana couldn't move out of fear, but I saved her by blasting a hole wide enough for her to jump through. She did, and the gate closed. "Man, that's exactly why I hate Gym class!" Kana exclaimed, nearly out of breath. Then, the Precursor Oracle spoke. "Very well done. You have brought me the 25 Precursor Gems I have asked for. I now grant you a new power to help in your quest." With that, I started glowing a neon green, and when the glow cleared, I felt refreshed, and powered-up. I charged up my energy into one giant ball. "Whoa, what's this?" Kana said to herself. Then, I clapped my hands together, sending a shockwave of Noir Laser Cannon-colored energy at the door, blowing it open. "A Noir Laser Shock Cannon. Cool," she said. We grabbed the Power Crystal and Gem, and with one last look at each other, we jumped into the exit portal.  
  
Back at the Nav-Map, once we placed the Crystal and Gem in their respective slots, Kana looked at me for a few seconds and said, "Nick, that's the 2nd time you've saved my life today. I just don't know what to say." "No problem, Kana. It's what I do." We then walked over to the last portal. It was called "Runaway Rug". "Another Arabian level, huh?" Kana asked. "Well, we're about to find out!" I said, and then we dived into the portal. ************************************************************* Nice, huh? All right, here's the preview.  
  
Chapter 6: The Magic Carpet Caper  
  
Nick and Kana once again head back to Arabian times to grab their 5th Power Crystal. Along the way, they utilize Precursor technology, fight hoards of scorpions, blade-wielding dummies, and lava pits by riding a magic carpet, and they meet up with a person who could clue them in to the true identity of N. Trance. (That's the guest-star!)  
  
Ciao for now! - SuperSaiyanZelda4321 (toonami1@wi.rr.com) 


End file.
